


Wish

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Wish

Wish  
It wasn't just that he hated the thought of illness; he also hated  
the thought of quarantine. Since the treaty negotiations had ended,  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his CMO, Beverly Crusher had been  
traveling back to the Enterprise, enjoying the chance for some  
quiet time alone. That was until the message from the planet they  
had left to tell them the ambassador had come down with a particularly  
infectious virus. Although not in any danger, he was very ill  
and all the delegates had been informed of the two-day incubation  
period.  
Contacting the Enterprise, the Captain was told that both he and  
doctor Crusher could expect the onset of the disease within twenty-four  
hours and that measures would be taken to protect the crew.  
When they finally arrived, they were shocked to find the entire  
crew, with the exception of doctor Selar who, being Vulcan, was  
immune to the illness, had been transported down the planet they  
orbited.  
Picard took his deputy CMO to task.  
"What on earth is going on? Why has my crew abandoned ship?"  
The Vulcan raised one perfect eyebrow.  
"Sir, after further contact with the delegation, we determined  
it would be safer for the crew to be planetside for the duration  
of your illness. It would seem that a normal quarantine would  
have been insufficient in this case."  
Jean-Luc cast a sidelong look at Beverly and sighed.  
"Insufficient, you say. Is it that bad?"  
With her hands behind her back, the doctor looked at her toes.  
"You will both become quite ill sir, and it's a very virulent  
germ. The Enterprise would be helpless if the entire crew were  
to succumb. We will be working on a vaccine however, in the short  
term, it would be simpler to just accept the circumstances."  
"And we have whattwenty hours now?"  
Nodding, Selar replied,  
"Yes sir, approximately twenty hours until the onset of symptoms."  
Jean-Luc turned to Beverly and smiled.  
"Well doctor, twenty hours. Care to have dinner with me?  
We might as well make the most of the time we have left."  
Beverly laughed, poking him in the shoulder.  
"Ha! You make it sound like we've been sentenced to death.  
I'll see you at 1930 hours, your cabin."  
With that, she turned on her heel and exited the shuttle bay.  
Doctor Selar cleared her throat, claiming her captain's attention.  
"Sir, I would like the computer to monitor both your vital  
signs. Ambassador Prem isn't fully human and I don't want any  
nasty surprises."  
The captain nodded with a grim smile.  
"A wise precaution, doctor."

 

Later that evening, Jean-Luc stood back from his dining table  
and smiled with satisfaction. The setting was beautiful, simple,  
but elegant. Since his relationship with Beverly had become intimate,  
he delighted in seducing her, sometimes overtly, sometimes subtlyeach  
and every time it resulted in passionate, satisfying and delightful  
lovemaking. He hoped tonight was no different.  
His musings were interrupted by the door chime.  
"Come."  
She entered and, as she always did, stole his breath.  
"Gods, Beverlyyou look gorgeous."  
She blushed slightly and moved to him, the translucent blue material  
of her dress shimmering as she moved.  
"You're not so bad yourself, Jean-Luc. Are those pants painted  
on?"  
He smiled and bowed his head.  
"Well, you did say you like form fitting clothes on me."  
"Hmmm"  
She stood close to him, breathing in his scent, mixed with his  
musky aftershave, creating a heady aroma that made her light headed  
with desire.  
"Sowhat's on the menu?"  
He slid his hands around her waist and leaned in, gently brushing  
his lips over hers. She responded and he deepened the kiss, his  
hands moving to her back and pulling her closer. He kissed her  
languidly, just the way she liked, then slowly parted.  
"Dinner first, I think."  
He seated her at the table and for the next hour they enjoyed  
an unhurried meal and an excellent selection of wine from his  
estate. Later, seated on the sofa, he drew her to him and kissed  
her again, rousing her flames and stealing her breath.  
She pushed his shirt from his shoulder and gently bit the exposed  
skin. He tightened his grasp on her waist and eased a thigh between  
her legs, gently pushing against her desire.  
Moaning into his mouth, her hand dropped to his groin, massaging  
him through the material of his trousers.  
Leaving her mouth, he lowered his head and delicately bit her  
nipple through her dress, making her back arch. When he stopped,  
her eyes found his and her heart almost stopped at seeing the  
love they held.  
"Beverly, my lovewhat I want to do, we can't do here."  
She frowned slightly, but smiled nonetheless.  
"What do you mean?"  
He stood and offered his hand.  
"Come with me."  
Hand in hand, they left his quarters and strolled through the  
ship to the nearest turbolift. Upon entering, he uttered a single  
word.  
"Bridge."  
She looked at him, but he kept his face passive, staring straight  
ahead. Still holding her hand, he led her onto the bridge and  
down the ramp, then turned to her and gently brushed a wisp of  
hair behind her ear.  
"Beverly, for as long as I can remember, I've entertained  
a fantasy about making love to you here on the bridgein  
the Captain's chair. Care to indulge me?"  
Her mouth dropped open, then she laughed out loud.  
"Oh my, Jean-Lucsuch imagination! Is that what you're  
thinking about all day in that seat, ravishing your CMO?"  
He chuckled and took her in his arms.  
"Well, not all the time, but sometimes, yes. How about it?"  
She looked at him wickedly and licked her lips.  
"I'm game."  
"Good."  
He kissed her hard, one hand coming up to knead her breast, the  
other gathering up the hem of her dress. Surprised at his ardour,  
she took hold of his shirt and ripped it open, her hands roaming  
over the muscled wall of his chest. His hand found her panties  
and pulled them down. She shifted her legs and they dropped to  
her feet and off as she flicked her foot. His hand now stroked  
her boldly and she moaned into his mouth Her hands left his chest  
and quickly moved to the fastener of his trousers, undoing them.  
Reaching inside, she freed his erection and stroked him feeling  
him harden further.  
He walked backwards the short distance to the chair and, before  
he sat down, she pushed his pants and briefs down and out of the  
way.  
Once he was seated, she knelt astride his lap, gasping as she  
felt the tip of his throbbing penis poised at her entrance.  
Firmly tugging the bodice down, he exposed her breasts and nuzzled  
them with his mouth, eventually taking a hard nipple into his  
hot mouth. Beverly threw her head back and moaned, grinding herself  
against him, wetting his penis in the process. He left her nipple  
and took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. She  
raised herself up and took him in hand, slowly lowering and impaling  
her body on his turgid length.  
The both gasped at the momentary high of penetration and stilled,  
prolonging the sensation. He released her mouth and looked deeply  
into her eyes, gently kneading her breasts.  
"I love you, my Beverly."  
"And I you, my Captain."  
Slipping his hands under her dress, he gripped her hips and encouraged  
her to move. She raised herself slowly, letting him slide through  
her, feeling his contours, his heat. She lowered just as slowly,  
making him groan as she repeated the motion again and again. Their  
breathing became ragged, but still they clung to their control,  
slowly making love on the bridge.

 

 

Selar was awakened from a deep sleep by the chiming of the  
computer. Immediately aware, she checked the monitor in her quarters  
and frowned. The bio-readings of the Captain and CMO were showing  
anomalies that should not be present for several more hours.  
Elevated repertories, heart rates, temperaturessomething  
was amiss.  
"Computer, location of Captain Picard and doctor Crusher?"  
"Captain Picard and doctor Crusher are currently on the bridge."  
Noting that was odd, at that time of night, Selar left her quarters  
to see what was wrong.

 

She slid slowly along his length and intended to descend just  
as slowly, but he tightened his grip on her hips and suddenly  
pulled her forcefully down, arching his own hips to meet hers.  
She cried out and he repeated the action, plunging into her with  
singular intent. She grabbed his shoulders, her head lolling back  
as he plundered her, taking them closer and closer to their climax.  
As he felt her inner muscles begin to contract, he let go with  
one hand and moved to her center then, with exquisite timing,  
massaged her clitoris at just the right time, sending her into  
a cataclysmic orgasm, her rhythmic clenching drawing him into  
his own.  
Despite her weight upon him, he arched up from the chair and held  
her tightly to him as he jetted his semen deeply into her, jerking  
and gasping.  
They didn't hear the turbolift door open, or the tentative enquiry  
from their doctor as she stood above them.  
With practiced ease, she raised one eyebrow and allowed a rare  
half smile and quietly left the sated couple alone. They would  
see her soon enough.


End file.
